


Don't Let Me Go

by YinYangZodiac



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Boys In Love, Death, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanamaki comforts him, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, M/M, Matsukawa has nightmares, Mild Gore, Nightmares, No Plot/Plotless, domestic living, good boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28411716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYangZodiac/pseuds/YinYangZodiac
Summary: Matsukawa has a nightmare. Luckily, Hanamaki makes it better.*READ NOTES*
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> First off, warning: There is a lot of blood mentioned, especially at the beginning. There's not really much gore, but there's a brief mention of injury.
> 
> Now, I wrote this because I've been struggling with a different one shot. Hopefully this will make the other one a bit easier to write. I just also really love MatsuHana and wanted to do some angst and fluff together. I hope you enjoy!

There's blood on his hands. Dripping down to the floor, onto his bare feet. It's warm, it's sticky. It's not his own.

Matsukawa's gaze travels from his red stained hands, to the source of the mess. Hanamaki's stomach is torn open, only held together now by Matsukawa's desperate attempts to hold everything in place. He can see inside, just barely, around the space. The cut isn't very wide, but it's deep. There's so much blood. Too much blood.

Hanamaki finally seems to snap from his daze. He begins to sway on his feet. "I don't feel too good, Issei," he whispers. Then his grip on Matsukawa's shoulders slips and he collapses to the floor.

Matsukawa dives after him, trying to regain his hold on Hanamaki's wound. "It's okay. You're going to be okay Hiro. Look at me. Look at me," he says with his voice growing firmer. He's regaining his bearings, mouth dry. "You're going to be fine."

Hanamaki gives him a weak smile. It's a ghost of the smile Hanamaki would give him whenever Oikawa had pushed too hard in practice. Or when the bills came in. Reassuring, but dampened from his pain. Hanamaki's brown eyes swirl with pain and fear. "It's okay Issei," Hanamaki whispers. His hand comes up to graze Matsukawa's cheek lightly. "It's okay."

The tears spill over finally, spilling over his cheeks and dripping onto Hanamaki's chest. "I love you. Please don't leave me," Matsukawa begs, voice cracking. His shoulders shake with the effort of holding his sobs back.

Hanamaki's hand cups his face firmly. "You're never alone," Hanamaki promises. "I love you," he says weakly. The hand on his face falls down to the floor, the red there painting the pale skin like a canvas.

Matsukawa jolts awake. He sits up, eyes wild as he flings his arms out. "Hiro!" Escapes his mouth, unbidden. His pulse is quick, heart pounding. The room is dark, too dark. His hands feel slick but he can't see what's on them. No. Nonono. "Hiro!" He screams. His fear is clawing it's way up his throat.

Warm arms wrap around his waist tightly and he almost jerks away. "Issei, it's me," a familiar voice says soothingly. Matsukawa stills then. A gentle hand moves up his back slowly after a moment, then back down. The motion continues and he subconsciously begins to try to match it with his breathing. This is familiar too. It was how Hanamaki calmed him down after all his nightmares.

"That's it," Hanamaki praises. "Take it nice and easy. It was just a dream," he continues to whisper softly so Matsukawa has something to focus on.

"What time is it?" Matsukawa asks once he can breathe normally again. Hanamaki's other hand had traveled to one of Matsukawa's, reminding the other that the slickness was just sweat.

"It's a little after two AM," Hanamaki replies softly. The hand on Matsukawa's back moves up to his hair to play with it. The hair is damp with sweat too. They would probably need to wash the sheets, if Matsukawa sweated as much as it felt like he had. And he would need to take a shower. "Let's go make some tea," Hanamaki cuts off Matsukawa's train of thought. Matsukawa only nods and lets the other coax him off of the bed.

The walk to the kitchen is quiet. But when Hanamaki stands beside him at the counter, helping him make the tea since his hands are too shaky, he doesn't mind. In a bit they'd turn the radio on because neither will be able to fall back asleep. And they'll dance around the kitchen until Matsukawa settles back into his skin.

As much as his nightmares cause trouble, early mornings with Hanamaki always make him feel better. Not for the first time he is grateful to have the other.

Matsukawa leans over and kisses Hanamaki's cheek lovingly. "I love you," he says softly.

Hanamaki smiles at him, the smile that lights up even the darkest room. The smile only reserved for Matsukawa. "I love you," he cooes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments, questions, or concerns? Feel free to:  
> Comment down below  
> DM me on Instagram (@_cryptid.crossing_)  
> DM me or anonymous message me on Tumblr (@cryptid-crossing)


End file.
